Optical transport networks are capable of providing extremely high bandwidth for transmission of data. Today, optical transport networks are responsible for transmitting a significant portion of all human and machine generated information. For example, optical transport networks enable modern internet and communication networks. Optical transport networks may transmit this information through a plurality of optical links, or “paths.” In some cases, an optical link may experience failure due to faults in the optical links. In the event of link failure, traffic on the failed optical link can be rerouted to a different optical link.